Prince of Darkness, Heir of Light
by Lishel Fracrium
Summary: After OOP, Harry's world gets turned upside down when he finds out the other reason Voldemort tried to kill him all those years ago. Anything more would give away the story. Possible slash, and child abuse. You have been warned. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot anything you recognize belongs to J.K.Rowling.  
  
A.N.-Order of the Phoenix spoilers, this happens during 6th year. You  
will notice that some of the characters will seem OOC but they aren't,  
the reason will be explained later. This might become slash of the  
Harry/Severus kind I'm not sure yet, let me know what you think in  
your reviews. Thanks to my friend Courtney who helped me right this  
and if any of you would like to Beta read please email me or tell me  
in your reviews. That's all for now enjoy.  
  
Chapter One  
  
All was quiet on four Privet Drive, just as it should be. Everyone was  
peacefully asleep, all except for one boy. In the smallest bedroom on  
number four was in pain, severe pain. His throat was raw from the  
screaming, his dreams making it impossible for him to stay asleep. His  
nights were filled with pain; torture, and screams, and it never  
seemed to end. To make matters worse, his days were no better either,  
no they were much worse.  
  
The abuse was too much, he hadn't eaten in days, nor had he cried in  
days; his tear ducts were to dry. He screamed, fought, anything to  
make it stop, but nothing had worked. It was no use, every time he  
screamed it only angered Vernon more causing him to hit Harry harder.  
And Harry had become too weak to stop it. Vernon had started drinking,  
and his worse nightmare came to life.  
  
The beatings were horrid. He had lost so much blood. Harry knew his arm was broken as well as two of his ribs. He wouldn't be able to move even if they weren't broken. His wrists were shackled. A steel collar was snapped around his neck. A leash tied him to the bed.  
  
He hadn't eaten in days-at least he thought it had been days. The last time he had even seen food was when his Aunt petunia tried to sneak some. Vernon was so angry with her he had knocked her unconscious and carried her off. Harry hadn't seen her since. I hope she's okay' he thought. "I couldn't save her, I was too weak. I really am worthless" That was his last thought before he lost consciousness.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Two tall men wearing black hooded cloaks stood right outside of Privet Drive. One of the men, the taller of the two, had deep red eyes, the other dark brown.  
  
"Which one is it?" The red-eyed man said to himself as he walked along the houses. "My Lord?" questioned the one behind him. "Here we are Severus," the red-eyed man told him. They had stopped outside a two-story house. The house seemed normal enough, but what was inside was anything but.  
  
Severus looked around trying to figure out why they were here. This was definitely a muggle residence; he had no doubt about that. . The lawn was flawlessly manicured, the roses and other flowers looked perfect `Well as perfect as muggles can make it' he thought. `Why was Voldemort here? He usually doesn't participate on muggle raids, so why now?'  
  
Voldemort walked up to the door with Severus right behind. And Voldemort knocked. `The man actually knocked what the hell?' A tall man answered the door. "What the hell do you want?" he barked. Voldemort looked the man straight in the eye and said "We're here for Mr. Potter" The man began to grow nervous . "He, he isn't here" "You're lying" Voldemort told him growing angry. Voldemort pulled out his wand, pointed it at Vernon and Vernon flew backwards. "Come Severus," he commanded  
  
The Two men walked into the room and looked around. The living room  
was clean, neat, and orderly, filled with pictures: Pictures of a fat,  
round, blonde boy with his parents. But where was Harry? There seemed  
to be no evidence of his existence. That wasn't right. He knew the man  
had been lying when he told him Harry wasn't here. `So where was he?'  
  
Voldemort walked around the room. He heard or maybe sensed a presence from upstairs. He walked up the steps, pausing as he sensed memories of pain coming from the closet his relatives had abused him. He reached a bedroom, walking into he saw the closet he opened the closet and his eyes met with that of a woman franticly trying to free herself. The woman was tied and gagged her eyes widened in surprise when she saw him. She appeared to be desperately trying to tell him something. With a wave of his wand she was untied.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. "Vernon got angry with me and locked me in here." "Why, What did you do?" "I tried to feed Harry once I thought Vernon had left." Voldemort was furious now `How dare the man treat a wizard that way' "Severus!" he yelled "Yes, my lord?" "Get this woman proper care" Severus was shocked but eventually complied by lifting the woman up, preparing to take her down stairs. Voldemort lightly touched the woman's arm, causing her to turn her face towards him. "Where is he?" he asked. The woman pointed to a door with locks on it.  
  
He stepped up to a wooden door with locks and chains on it. Voldemort touched the locks and whispered Alohomora. The door flew open revealing a darkened room; its windows covered with wooden boards, and a bed the room's only furniture. His eyes traveled to the bed and what lay on it. Voldemort stepped further into the room and whispered lumos, what he saw disgusted him.  
  
The room reeked of death; he knew that scent well. The floor and walls were covered in blood; the wall had chains and shackles attached to it and the headboard as well. He walked closer and found his enemy the boy he had been trying to destroy for so long, his naked body covered with bruises. The boy's arm was bent at an odd angle no doubt it was broken. He slowly turned the boy over to discover lash marks all down his back. The back of his legs and arms had been repeatedly beaten with a belt. The sight truly sickened him.  
  
Voldemort finally found his voice. "Severus!" he bellowed. Severus walked into the room, stunned. "Merlin" he whispered in disbelief. Voldemort walked over to the bed, undid his bounds, and picked up the boy. "Severus, carry him" he told him. Severus complied instantly, `He's so light' he thought, as he carried him off. Voldemort used his wand to summon Harry's things, and he left Privet Drive.  
  
Days later Harry woke to find himself on an enormous bed in a large room. `That's odd' he thought. The bed was soft, lined in dark green and silver Slytherin colors he observed. The stone walls meant he was in a castle of some sort. `Is this Hogwarts?' he asked himself. ` No, this was definitely not Hogwarts '. Where the hell am I?  
  
The door opened to reveal a tall man whose face was hidden under a black hooded cloak. The man stepped closer to Harry until Harry could see his face. "Your awake I see" Snape said. "Snape?" he cried out in disbelief. "That's Professor Snape to you Mr. Potter" he sneered. He sat on the bed and took a vial out from under his cloak. Harry was suddenly afraid `what the hell was Snape doing here?' Harry unconsciously scooted back hissing in pain when he moved. Snape sighed, "Drink this," he ordered. Harry shook his head in refusal. "It's not poison you stupid boy, " he snarled." Just drink it" Harry complied instantly feeling better. "Err." he said "Thanks" Snape just stared "Right, umm where am I?"He asked. "Safe" was all Snape would say. And Harry would accept that, for now. He suddenly felt very tired and drifted back to sleep.  
  
Hours later Harry had woken up again this time it was nighttime. He had slept for hours; he knew he had been drugged. The potion Snape gave him must have had a sleeping draught in it. `Damn the man' he thought.  
The door opened this time to men stepped through. Harry quickly sat back in the bed, pretending to be asleep. The two men stepped over to the bed. "How is he Severus?" "Better, my lord"` My lord?' Harry thought but that can only mean `Oh God no! No, no, no! I can't be here!' Harry couldn't believe it he was a prisoner of Lord Voldemort. 


End file.
